Vocaloid Crack Collection: Life in the House
by Two Sisters Write
Summary: Exactly as it says. A bunch of cracks collected into one Vocaloid drabble. Expect plenty of madness!


Len kicked from underneath Rin, but she gave no indication of surrendering or getting off him. "Sis, seriously! Let me go! I don't wanna dress like a girl, even for a new shoot like that!"

She smirked and looked down at him, crossing her legs at the knee. "You always do it, so why not for me? Is it because of the pink lace?"

He stopped moving. She barely caught the soft sound of his sigh into the floor. "Something like that," he mumbled as his head rolled over, the skin of his now exposed cheek red from being pressed into the flooring, while the other was squished together in a pile of whitening flesh. "But, you always make me dress like a girl. Not that I don't like feeling a bit pretty from time to time, but today isn't that day! I know my puberty is over now, and I'm bound and determined to embrace my new masculinity like never before!"

Rin could have sworn that her brother had some brain cells left, but that ruined the notion that she had maintained for the last five years or more. "But you never had an issue with it before, so now I'm not leaving you with a choice. You got me accustomed to this, you know."

He shook his head and made a motion to push her off, giving him the stance of a push-up, but she was a bit too heavy. "Rin, you need to diet a little. You're so heavy I can't get up, you evil girl."

Her brows knit together and he could hear the crackling of angry fire behind her. "Len, did you just call me an evil fatty!?"

His eyes widened. He knew that he made a mistake. Could he fix it? He felt like the main character in an action/drama film. She leaped to her feet quickly and dashed down to the kitchen. His mind went to the worst. She would surely commit murder. Knowing this, he darted up and right after her, but halted at the sight before him. Standing in the kitchen over the trashcan, she dangled his beloved bananas. His dear babies that comforted him after a long day of exposure to her tortures.

"Rin, we can talk this out!"

"Take it back, or your darlings get tossed in the trash!"

He held his arms in front of him, hands opened, and he wiggled his fingers in an attempt to reach them. He didn't think, however, that he actually had to move to reach them. "They did no wrong! Spare them their lives while they're so young!"

She lowered her hand. "Apologize, now." Her eyes were half closed in formidable rage. He couldn't look away. What could he do? The lives of five innocents hung in the balance, and his pride was at stake. What mattered more? Sweet love, or his dearest pride?

"I-I'm sorry! You're not fat!"

Taking it for all it was worth, Rin tossed the bunch of yellow fruits to her rattled brother, who proceeded to cradle the bundle like a baby, stroking each fruit with a delicate finger. "It's okay my babies," he spoke in a hushed voice, hushing them himself from time to time. "It's okay...The evil lady is gone now. She won't harm you anymore."

A vein popped on the side of her head and she reached out, snatching the bunch. "Take it back!" she hissed threateningly.

He screamed. "Not Haru and her sisters! They love me, and I love them! Don't do this!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "You need help. Serious help."

Again, he cradled them like tender children. "I promise it's okay. Daddy will make it all better, he promises. She won't hurt you, that mean old lady. She just sounds like an evil snake."

What was the point? Rin sighed and turned on her heel, walking out into the living area. She had to burn the image of her brother cradling fruits from her head. How could he be so stupid?

Len, however, smiled and sat down at the table. He ripped one of the fruits from the bunch and kissed it. "I know this will hurt for a second, but remember that I always will love you." He spoke slowly and tenderly. As he began to peel the banana painfully slow, tears stung at his eyes and he finally began to sob as he took his first bite. Deliciously bitter-sweet.


End file.
